1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an immunologically useful dry-type analytical element for enzyme immunoassay utilizing antigen-antibody reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are known for determining biochemical substances contained in a body fluid or the like, and among them, enzyme immunoassay is known as a method capable of measuring them in a relatively high sensitivity. On the other hand, the method of using a dry-type analytical element has also been developed in view of simplicity and rapidity (U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,272, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,158, DE 33 43 695A, etc.). It has been desired to develop the dry-type analytical element for immunoassay eliminating both disadvantages of dry-type analytical element method and enzyme immunoassay by combining them. Thereupon, the inventors tried to incorporate the enzyme immunoassay using a water-insoluble macromolecular substrate as the substrate for an enzyme-antibody conjugate as described in Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 80049/1986 and 80050/1986 into dry-type analytical element. They have now succeeded in obtaining a dry-type analytical element for immunoassay wherein a water-insoluble macromolecular material as the substrate and an enzyme-antibody conjugate are incorporated. As a result they found that the analytical element does not require any complicated operation such as centrifuging the substrate or preliminary reaction such as an antigen-antibody reaction and can analyze rapidly by a simple operation.